Stuff we do
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: This is a shout story I made because I was bored and if this dose not work posting this well then sign me out.
1. Chapter 1

_Zane's p.o.v_

_hey zane yelled Kai do you want to go to the movies with me jay, nya and cole . What about sensie I asked he said we could get a day off because we have been training hard so you coming? Sure I replied so witch movie are we going to see? I asked Kai as we got in the car . Well jay and nya want to see something romantic me and cole want to see some action and you? I would like to see something both I replied. Yea let's see good cop bad cop jay said its about a guy and another guy who are cops and they both fall in love with the same girl but at the end one of the cops turn evil and kidnaps the girl and the good cop had to get here back dose that sound fun jay asked. We all agreed to watch good cop bad cop. We all got out of the car and walked up to the cashier we asked for 5 tickets to good cop bad cop . She gave us the tickets we went inside to were the snacks were. Jay got a small popcorn bucket,cole got a sinkers bar,Kai got a small popcorn and me and nya got a small water. We walked to the theater down the hall above the door it read good cop bad come . We opened the door and went inside there were about three groups of peopol all ready sitting in there spots. We all went up to the top of the chairs and sat down. _

_Kai's p.o.v _

_when we sat in are seats it was showing those adds nobody really paI'd attention to . We waited for ten minutes then the show finally came started out with the good cop cuffing a robber with I'm guessing the bad cop holding him down. I looked over at jay who was glued to the screen. I saw cole about to fall asleep I mean we have been here for less than 10 minutes and our favorite leader can't even stay wake for 14 minutes . Then there's zane ( sorry i for got about nya just say she's sitting on the other side of Kai ) zane was siping on his water watching the screen with wide eyes. Then I looked at the screen the girl must have been kidnaped she was tied up and was crying . I'm guessing zane did not like the movie because of his childhood I'm mean his dad died and his foster parents bet him. _

_Zane's p.o.v_

_it seemed like hours but the movie was over . We all waked out of the dark theater to be blinded by the sunny light. We all walked to the car and got in Kai then looked over at me and said hey zane what you think about the movie? It was alright I mean to remained me of my childhood but at the end it tuned out good at the end I replied. Kai looked at me with a concered look but then he smiled. We got home to the sound of the alarm we all ran to the control room. There's a snake siting in down town Nya yelled from the control room we all Got our weapons and ran out the door for down town . When we got there Pythor was about to crush some un armed peopol witha snake monster turck . I quickly ran up to them there was a little girl about seven and a old women to look like in her 40s . I pushed them out of the way before Pythor ran threw us . I looked around and saw nouthing but dust then I saw a figure in the dust . It was talll With a strong looking body. It was coming closer to me it graped and in a deep voice it asked are you ok? I was suprised to what the figure said then it cleared up and it was a old man.i then replied yes I'm fine if our fine he started then why is there A shard of glass in your arm. I looked down at my arm there was a big shard of glass i my arm . I never knew that until the pain finally came it hurt so much . I looked over to see my brothers all passed out from the car Pythor was driving.i walked over to my brothers I nudged them with my good arm Kais eyes snapped open. I asked him if he was ok he then looked at my arm with a worried look. Then he said what happen to your arm he asked. I looked back at my arm the artficul blood started flowing out of were the shard of glass was . Cole and jay ran over to were we where. Looked at my arm in shock. Zane we got to get you to nya so she can fix your arm. _

_ Ok that was short I'm sorry but I will make more bye. _


	2. Another thing

_Zane's p.o.v_

_hey zane yelled Kai do you want to go to the movies with me jay, nya and cole . What about sensie I asked he said we could get a day off because we have been training hard so you coming? Sure I replied so witch movie are we going to see? I asked Kai as we got in the car . Well jay and nya want to see something romantic me and cole want to see some action and you? I would like to see something both I replied. Yea let's see good cop bad cop jay said its about a guy and another guy who are cops and they both fall in love with the same girl but at the end one of the cops turn evil and kidnaps the girl and the good cop had to get here back dose that sound fun jay asked. We all agreed to watch good cop bad cop. We all got out of the car and walked up to the cashier we asked for 5 tickets to good cop bad cop . She gave us the tickets we went inside to were the snacks were. Jay got a small popcorn bucket,cole got a sinkers bar,Kai got a small popcorn and me and nya got a small water. We walked to the theater down the hall above the door it read good cop bad come . We opened the door and went inside there were about three groups of peopol all ready sitting in there spots. We all went up to the top of the chairs and sat down. _

_Kai's p.o.v _

_when we sat in are seats it was showing those adds nobody really paI'd attention to . We waited for ten minutes then the show finally came started out with the good cop cuffing a robber with I'm guessing the bad cop holding him down. I looked over at jay who was glued to the screen. I saw cole about to fall asleep I mean we have been here for less than 10 minutes and our favorite leader can't even stay wake for 14 minutes . Then there's zane ( sorry i for got about nya just say she's sitting on the other side of Kai ) zane was siping on his water watching the screen with wide eyes. Then I looked at the screen the girl must have been kidnaped she was tied up and was crying . I'm guessing zane did not like the movie because of his childhood I'm mean his dad died and his foster parents bet him. _

_Zane's p.o.v_

_it seemed like hours but the movie was over . We all waked out of the dark theater to be blinded by the sunny light. We all walked to the car and got in Kai then looked over at me and said hey zane what you think about the movie? It was alright I mean to remained me of my childhood but at the end it tuned out good at the end I replied. Kai looked at me with a concered look but then he smiled. We got home to the sound of the alarm we all ran to the control room. There's a snake siting in down town Nya yelled from the control room we all Got our weapons and ran out the door for down town . When we got there Pythor was about to crush some un armed peopol witha snake monster turck . I quickly ran up to them there was a little girl about seven and a old women to look like in her 40s . I pushed them out of the way before Pythor ran threw us . I looked around and saw nouthing but dust then I saw a figure in the dust . It was talll With a strong looking body. It was coming closer to me it graped and in a deep voice it asked are you ok? I was suprised to what the figure said then it cleared up and it was a old man.i then replied yes I'm fine if our fine he started then why is there A shard of glass in your arm. I looked down at my arm there was a big shard of glass i my arm . I never knew that until the pain finally came it hurt so much . I looked over to see my brothers all passed out from the car Pythor was driving.i walked over to my brothers I nudged them with my good arm Kais eyes snapped open. I asked him if he was ok he then looked at my arm with a worried look. Then he said what happen to your arm he asked. I looked back at my arm the artficul blood started flowing out of were the shard of glass was . Cole and jay ran over to were we where. Looked at my arm in shock. Zane we got to get you to nya so she can fix your arm. _

_ Ok that was short I'm sorry but I will make more bye. _


End file.
